Beats
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: A series of non related one-shots about the characters from Avenger's inspired by various songs from my eclectic play list. If you have any requests let me know.
1. Criminal

AN - So this is just a series of one-shots based of individual songs that reminded me of the Avengers and other characters involved in the films. This particular one-shot is inspired by the song 'Criminal' by Britany Spears. The ship in this is Loki/Natasha. The song lyrics and the fandom do not belong to be and I don't make any money off of this. Enjoy:)

* * *

 **'Cause mama I'm in love with a criminal**  
 **And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**  
 **Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**  
 **All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy**

Natasha lay there silently, memorising every inch of his face. His pale complexion was unmarred by even the smallest scar and his hair curled slightly, styled by pillow as Clint would stay, and she knew the second he awoke he would rectify that. It was one of the reasons she loved to wake up before him, before he could perfect his mask and fool everyone into thinking that he would change, that he may just be a good guy

She knew his type. The bad childhood with the side of psychological damage that no amount of time would rectify that. She had seen men like him before, and she normally had the avoidance of them perfected. She knew she was going to get hurt, so would he most likely.

She didn't care though.

He'd done appalling things in his life, but she wasn't innocent either. They both had blood on their ledger. It was probably more accurate to say it was gushing, like Loki had said, and now here she was.

She was brought out of her musings by a low murmur from the still sleeping form of the exiled Asgardian Prince.

"Morning." She said, brushing a stray black lock of hair away from his face.

Loki inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Natasha, leather and gunpowder before replying, "Mhhh a good morning I think." He said smiling deviously, arching a single eye brow at Natasha.

She looked at him with a small smile on her face before placing a hand on the lean muscle of his chest gently pushing him backward to the mattress. "Is that true Loki? You think I'm that easy. All it takes is a suggestion and an eyebrow and I'm putty in your masterfully capable hands, is that it?"

Natasha pushed herself on to her elbow to better look at him, a teasing smile gracing her features.

Loki chuckled deeply, smiling he sat up to place a gentle kiss against her lips, "How am I doing at convincing you Ms Romanov?"

Natasha sighed deeply letting out a soft moan as she began to kiss him back, lips moving in a familiar dance. Loki gently placed his hands on Natasha hips, moving his thumbs in slow soothing circles, drawing her closer.

Sensing the shift in balance Natasha slid her leg to his other side to settle in a straddling position. Smirk the assassin leaned back away from the kiss, running a hand through her hair.

"Consider me convinced Loki." Natasha said as she weaved her hands through his curled black hair, "Very convinced."

Loki smiled deviously, sliding his hands gently up the dark emerald shirt she wore, teasing his way up, Natasha gasped, "That Loki, was criminal." But Loki only laughed deeply

* * *

Next song will be 'Carry Me' by Dead by April


	2. Carry Me

AN - So here's the next one :) Just a bit of friendship between Tony and Bruce and some angst for poor Bruce. Neither the lyrics or the Avengers belong to me and I don't make any money off of this. The song here is 'Carry Me' by Dead by April. I hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

 **Carry me  
Embrace me  
What I win I lose  
This is my truth**

Tony stood there watching him. He had been standing there for about an hour just watching him look at the wall. He was falling apart and Tony knew it, ever since he came back he had been different, more open about things and while Tony knew that showing your emotions were a good thing – god knows Pepper had said that enough – but this was just weird.

He was cracking, Tony had been there, losing the edge and struggling to keep it together, keeping his head above water. It was impossible for him to stop seeing everything he wanted to bury, from the fear to the anger, it just bubbled inside him. All the time.

But Tony knew for him it must have been near impossible to come back.

Bruce had a lot of problems, it was what made them work so well, self-named science bros. Because Tony understood those kind of problems that are so complicated, that to attempt to sit down and figure it out was impossible. It wasn't that they didn't want to, it was they couldn't.

~*0*~

It was a never ending cycle, Bruce knew this. That everything he had he would eventually lose, given enough time. Like he lost Betty and Natasha and everything else in between the two. It tore at him, the damage he did when the 'other guy' took over. In his mind no matter how much good he did, scientifically or with the Avengers, it would forever be at debt he needed to pay.

While all the Avengers had taken him in as a member of their team, it was Tony who had done so the most. Bruce imagined that if he were ever to have a brother it would be Tony, if was the main reason he had not disagreed with the name Tony had coined.

Bruce suddenly became aware of a presence behind him, quickly deducing that Tony would be the only likely person to seek him out when he actively avoided anyone, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"How long have you been standing there?" Bruce said shaking his head slightly at Tony, "Five minutes, 10?"

"Hour." Tony said walking over to where Bruce was sitting, "You want a cup of tea Bruce?"

After the tea had been made, coffee for Tony though, he was firmly of the opinion that if it didn't keep you awake there was no point, the two two men sat silently next to one another occasionally taking sips before returning the mugs to their respective laps.

20 minutes had passed since Tony had sat down and Bruce finally spoke. "I'm terrified Tony. All the time. That I'm going to slip again."

Tony nodded in understanding and took another sip of coffee letting the other man continue at his own pace.

"I want to… let go of my anger. Just stop being angry. All the time I'm angry and I hate it." Bruce sagged, the weight on his shoulders lessening slightly under the confession.

"I can't help you their buddy," Bruce sighed, part of him had hoped that Tony would have some kind of idea that would help, "But the second you come up with something then I will be more than happy to help."

Nodding Bruce smiled, "I know you Tony." Holding out his hand Tony took it and pulled him to his feet.

"I got you brother, always."

* * *

Next song will be 'Objects in the Rear View Mirror' by Meatloaf


	3. Objects

AN - So this is the third in my series of song inspired one-shots. This particular one was requested by my amazing beat Merrick Mayfair who is a great fan of Meatloaf. This is a little angst from Steve over Bucky to the song 'Objects in the Rear View Mirror' by Meatloaf. I don't own anything and I don't make any money from this. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

 **But it was long ago, and it was far away  
Oh God, it seems so very far,  
and if life is just a highway, then the soul is just a car  
And objects in the rear view mirror may appear closer than they are**

Bucky was his brother, in every sense of the word. They grew up together, with each other. Bucky knew him better than anyone else, better than he knew himself even. Steve could remember every moment they spent together. Every school lunch that they spent together, every class spent next to each other sat at the front desks, fairs and wandering about Brooklyn together, fixing up cars to earn a little bit of money in the neighborhood together – not that they charged often, most people couldn't afford it anyway.

It hurt that Bucky wasn't here like they said they would be, in all those joke conversations were they planned their lives. Bucky always joked that eventually he would find someone and he would have a life and a family and they would go for beers together and take their girls out dancing. Not that he liked to dance. But the reminder that Bucky wasn't here even if he was willing to do just that was a harsh reminder. A harsh reminder that he kept encountering whenever he got lost in his thoughts.

The thing he hated the most though was that he was alone. As much as he made connections and even bordering on friendships with the Avengers, none of them were Bucky. The distance of 70 years burned and the loss of his brother left a hole he never thought he would have to deal with. Never in any of the conversations they had did it cross either of their minds that only one of the would be here.

And now it was even worse than Bucky dying. There was only one thing Steve thought was worse than losing your best friend, that was Bucky losing any memory he had of him. Bucky didn't know who he was and that hurt Steve more than he ever thought he would.

Bucky didn't have the memories that he had, the reassurance that there had been good times not just bad, the understanding that Steve would be there if Bucky needed him. The knowledge that he was more than The Winter Soldier, that he was a good man, an American patriot who had friends and family who cared about him.

The fact that they both had been genetically altered to survive this long, had been given the opportunity to still have the friendship only to have a shell left of his brother. They both looked 30 but were actually nearer mid 90's but they couldn't enjoy it.

He didn't have Bucky.

Then again, things wouldn't be the same though. They both changed in their time, Steve was always the brains, never the brawn, the weak link in the friendship, though Bucky would have denied it. Bucky was the bulky one, the one who always protected Steve, especially the one who got the girls. Now though they were so similar it may have thrown the friendship of balance.

But Steve would never know because Bucky wasn't there to find out.

* * *

Next song will be 'Once' by Bradley Caleb Kane


End file.
